Growing Pains
by IMarriedMyKeyboard02
Summary: Benson turns into a little kid and Audrey is there to take care of him. BenDrey. This is my first time writing so please be gentle. Also I couldn't think of a better title. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

So this is gonna be my first story. Benson from Regular Show turns into a little kid and...hilarity ensues as well as cuteness. I hope you like it. _**I DO NOT OWN REGULAR SHOW**_.

* * *

"YOU LAZY NO-GOOD SLACKERS! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!" Screamed a four-year-old gumball machine as he stomped his feet and shook his fists up and down impotently. Mordecai and Rigby looked on in amazement; their boss had just been turned into a screaming four-year-old brat right before their eyes. If only they had just left Skips' potions alone.

Benson wailed at the top of his lungs. He had never been this angry before. Mordecai and Rigby had done things to him in the past, but this one took the cake. Mordecai and Rigby both looked at each other and simultaneously agreed on one thing.

"Skips."

* * *

"Well I'm stumped. I had no idea that the potion would regress him so far."

Benson was uncomfortable, very much so to put it lightly. Skips poked and prodded him, pulled back his eyelids and cheek bones, and tested his reflexes. "All of his reflexes are the same as a four year old's." Skips said. The yeti hmmm'ed and looked at Mordecai and Rigby, "This isn't very easy to say, but I'm afraid that the potion doesn't wear off until another ten years. Unless I'm able to invent a cure, Benson's stuck this way."

Benson's emotions overloaded and tears began to roll down his face. "W-what? I-I can't run the park like this! There has to be another way!"

Skips shook his head.

At this point Benson began to weep silently to himself.

"Who's gonna take c-care of me then? I can't take care of myself this way."

Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other again.

"Audrey."

* * *

"Oh my gosh! He's sooooo cute!" Audrey squealed, throwing Benson into the air and catching him again. Benson groaned as Audrey embraced him in a bone crunching hug. "How did this happen to him?" She asked. Mordecai sighed and said, "Well, we were messing with Skips' potions and accidentally spilled some all over Benson. I guess the potion was meant to take 90% of someone's life away."

Audrey hugged Benson close to her chest. "Oh, poor thing...well don't worry. I'll take care of him for as long as I can."

* * *

**I'll update soon. Sorry if it's so short. I'm not good at writing...**


	2. Chapter 2

Benson slowly woke up inside his new bed. He howled quietly in dismay as a ray of sunshine shone over him. Then a weird feeling struck him. The weird feeling passed and suddenly his bed became damp and warm for some reason. He lifted the bed covers and gasped, seeing a puddle underneath him. He had wet his pants in his sleep!

His pajama bottoms were soaked. Benson was very embarrassed. What if Audrey came in and saw him like this? He had to get rid of these blankets and pajama bottoms before she saw. He sprung out of bed, his waterlogged pajama bottoms bouncing heavily against his rear like wet clothes. And they were still warm. "Blech."

Quickly he ran out into the hallway towards the bathroom as quick as his legs could carry him. He slipped off the pajama bottoms leaving him buck naked. The cold tiled floor mixed in with his rapidly cooling wet clothes made him shiver violently. Tears formed in his eyes and he murmured to himself fretfully as he tried to stuff the wet pajama bottoms underneath the sink. Suddenly a booming maternal voice spoke up making his blood chill.

"And just what are you doing awake so early with those?"

"Audrey, I swear, I can explain. This isn't what it looks like." Benson stammered in his high pitched voice. Audrey walked over to him and easily grabbed the clothes from his tiny hands. "You wet yourself, didn't you?" She asked.

Benson nodded, tears rolling down his face. "I'm sorry."

"Aaahww, it's okay Benny." Audrey cooed wrapping him into a hug. "I don't mind that you wet yourself. It's not uncommon for this to happen to little boys like you. Now come on; let's get you cleaned up. You smell like pee, mister!"

Benson giggled and blushed a little at her comment. Audrey washed out the pee-soaked clothes and wrung them over the sink to dry. Then she turned on the bathwater and let it fill. Then she turned to Benson and said, "Hop in sweetie. I got it nice and warm."

Benson nodded and got into the tub, dipping himself slowly into the water. It felt really, really nice. He lowered himself down and sighed in contentment. After a few minutes Audrey decided that it was full enough. She turned off the water and said, "Now you just sit there and soak for a little while. I'll be right back with some fresh clothes for you."

Benson nodded and stuck his thumb into his mouth. Although it was humiliating to say the least, sucking his thumb made him feel better. He didn't seem to have any control over himself. Audrey left and soon returned with a green T-shirt and brown shorts, as well as a pair of boy's briefs. Benson was relieved to know that soon he would be fully clothed again and not naked in front of his crush.

Benson sat in the water for another ten minutes before Audrey decided it was enough. She steadily helped him out of the tub and giggled as he looked up at her with huge eyes. "Can you help me get dressed? I forgot." He stuck his thumb back into his mouth and sucked it twice. Audrey smiled and told him how thoughtful he was to let her dress him rather than let him make a fuss about dressing himself on his own. After drying him off with a towel she helped him step into his underwear and shorts and pulled the T-shirt over his head.

Audrey thought he looked adorable. He looked so sweet standing there sucking his thumb. For a second she didn't even recognize him as her apartment neighbor and boyfriend. They both walked into the living room where Audrey turned on the TV to let him watch cartoons. Benson tiredly agreed and sat in the middle of the floor watching cartoons while Audrey went to fix his breakfast.


End file.
